Misión : Baile Shinobi
by QaramellTem
Summary: Una particular fiesta se aproxima, es hora de buscar pareja...Pero nadie va a respetar a tu chica...¡Cuidado! Todos podrían ser tus adversarios por el corazón de una mujer. Al final todo podría ser un maléfico plan..¿No, Kiba?. ¡CAP 6 UP!: PROBLEMÁTICAMENTE EMPAREJADOS. RETO #58 DE LOS 100 SHIKATEMAS ¡SEGUIMOS VIVAS!
1. Peligro Inminente

_**L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **L**a historia si es de mi autoría(:

* * *

**Misión : ¡Baile Shinobi!**

_**Capitulo Uno : Peligro Inminente  
**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~

* * *

**

Allí estaba, bien era un gran paso, mejor dicho el primer paso, pero ya era algo…

Ahora ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza para tocar la puerta?. Tenía el plan perfecto hace sólo cinco minutos y en este momento no recordaba nada.

¡Ya! ¡Que pase algo!...

…Nada…

¡Sería más difícil de lo que pensó!

En eso, se abrió la puerta de aquel lujoso departamento en el centro de Konoha.

—Shikamaru…-Dijo casi en un suspiro la rubia de Suna.

—Esto…Temari…pasaba por aquí y…

¡Y Todo! …¡Todo se vino abajo!...

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sai?.- Preguntó confundido el domador de sombras.

Sai sonrió abiertamente.

—Pase a saludar a la embajadora y a preguntarle si quería ir conmigo al baile Shinobi…¿Y tú, Shikamaru-kun?.-

Se sintió estúpido…Más que estúpido, idiota, un cabeza hueca, inútil y cobarde…

¡Tonta Ino!...¿Cómo era posible que esa loca problemática tuviera razón?...Aunque ya de nada servía lamentarse. Ella iría con Sai y no con él.

—Venía a preguntarle a la Embajadora , qué deseaba hacer mañana, para estar listo.- Volvió a hablar con su habitual tono y cara de aburrimiento, Temari lo miró confundida.

—Entonces, es una cita embajadora…-Dijo Sai, besando la mano de la controladora Fuuton, como signo de despedida. —¡Buenas noches Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san!...- Salió saltando Sai.

La rubia miró enojada al Nara.

—¿Desde cuando tú estás preparándote para el itinerario del día siguiente?.-

—¡Es mejor prevenir!, ¿No crees?.- Sonrió de medio lado.

—No, la verdad no. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y lo golpeó en el hombro, comenzando a caminar, él la siguió.

—¿A qué vienes Nara?...- Cuestionó aún enojada, con el ceño fruncido.

—Una mujer no debe andar sola por aquí a estas horas de la noche.

—Tú lo has dicho, una mujer, no un ninja de élite como Sabaku No Temari.

—¿Por qué nunca puedo visitarte sin tener discusiones?...-Declaró.

—Porque tú nunca me visitas Shikamaru…-Dijo dando la vuelta a la derecha, para terminar de rodear la cuadra. —Siempre vienes a preguntarme cómo está el clima, cuándo voy a marcharme, cuándo va a ser la próxima visita diplomática del Kazekage, y más recientemente …-Suspiró —El itinerario de mañana, ¿Tanto te canso, eh, Nara?.- Habló decepcionada.

—Mujer, tú no…

—"Buenas Noches, Shikamaru"…- Hizo comillas con los dedos, y le cerró la puerta en la cara al muchacho, que con mirada triste, se fue por entre las calles ya vacías de Konoha.

* * *

—¡Para luego es tarde!.- Gritó feliz Tenten. —Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer chicos, ¡Pronto estarán en proceso de iniciar su camino ninja!...- Decía feliz la Chuunin, a unos alumnos de la Academia Ninja. —Pero mientras…¡Disfruten de sus vacaciones!...

Los chicos salieron corriendo del salón.

—¡No se olviden que el baile es el viernes! ..¡Lleven pareja! ¡Y díganle a sus mayores!...

—Hai!.- Respondieron desde lejos.

En eso, una sombra apareció por el lumbral de la puerta, un chico con cabello castaño largo, y ojos aperlados.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, cariño?.- Preguntó dulcemente la kunoichi.

—Tenten-sensei…- Susurró. Ella volteó la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a uno de los pequeños hijos de algún pariente de Hinata. La chica le sonrió, y el pequeño se sonrojó. —Quería hablar con usted, si es que no está muy ocupada.

—Para ti nunca, Hiroki.- Volvió a sonreírle.

—Tenten-sensei, lo que yo quería decirle es que…

—¿Si?.- Lo animó a proseguir, ordenando unos papeles.

—Le amo!.

Tenten paró en seco, y un golpe se escuchó desde afuera.

—Ya Hiroki, ¿Cómo dices eso?.- Le cuestionó confundida.

—Con usted, me siento seguro, siento que puedo ser quien soy y…y…¡Es muy linda, también!.

Tenten ensanchó una sonrisa.

—Hiroki, ¿Seguro que solamente sientes eso conmigo?.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Seguro!

—¿Y qué hay de Koharu?.- Preguntó inquisidora.

—Ya, pero Koharu es chico!.

La castaña soltó una risita.

—Koharu es chica!...¡Vamos!, ¿Qué nunca te has dado cuenta?

—No…-Dijo moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.—Es muy fuerte, para ser chica, tiene el cabello siempre amarrado, usa pantalones y jamás habla de chicos, como las otras chicas…

La ojichocolate se sintió impresionada, al ver cómo aquel pequeño en su inocencia, no veía que era prácticamente la descripción de su sensei.

—Pero…- Habló de nuevo Tenten. —Ella también te hace sentir seguro…

El niño la miró con incógnita en el rostro.

—Pues hasta hace poco pensabas que era chico, pero, mientras lo creías lo mirabas como un ídolo…¿No crees que te has enamorado de ella y estás equivocando tus sentimientos hacia mí?.

—Sensei…¡Yo voy a crecer, eh!...¡Seré un hombre! Y ¡Quiero que usted sea mi mujer!.

La joven volvió a reír suave.

—No es por la edad, ni por tu tamaño…-Confesó sonriéndole. —Es porque tú, le perteneces a alguien más…

—No entiendo…

—Mira bien a tu alrededor y verás que hieres a alguien diciendo equivocadamente que me amas…

—¡Hai!.- Dijo algo enojado, pero tratando de comprender a su sensei. —Arigato!..Veré eso, y sino…¿Saldría conmigo?...

—Por supuesto Hiroki!...

El niño salió corriendo feliz, creyendo tener una cita en el bolsillo con su sensei.

Entre las sombras, entró Neji.

—¿Cómo son los niños, no?.- Le dijo él.

—Sí!.- Sonrió. —¿Has venido por él?.

—Sí, y por Haruka, Hiashi-sama me lo ha pedido.

—¡Qué tengas buena noche, Neji!.

—Igualmente, Tenten…- Ésta ya se iba pero él le retuvo. —Quiero preguntarte algo…

—Si, dime.

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?.

* * *

Andaba por las calles caminando, pensando en todo lo que le provocaba ese lío.

¡Estúpido Baile Shinobi!

Cada año se festejaba en la Aldea, que los pequeños niños de la Academia Ninja se convirtieran en Gennin, más que nada era un festejo en donde todos los ninjas celebraban su ascenso a un nuevo rango ninja, pero no estaba de más invitar a toda la Aldea.

Todo era por festejar, ¿Pero él qué tenía que festejar?...NADA!.

No había sido ascendido a Jounin y comenzaba a creer que nunca lo haría. No había conseguido invitar a la chica que quería al baile y para colmo ¡Todos irían con pareja menos él!.

…

**FLASHBACK **

—¡Vamos , todos!...quiten esas caras largas.- Decía Ino mientras entregaba papeletas a todos en Ichiraku.

—Baile Shinobi …- Leía Kiba. —¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado!.

—¡Tienen que llevar pareja!.- Gritó la rubia Yamanaka. —No olviden eso.- Y salió del restaurante para seguir repartiendo las papeletas.

—…Invitaré a Hinata!...¡Seguro que querrá ir! .- Dijo feliz el Inuzuka.

—Un momento' ttebayo , ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú llevarás a MI Hinata al baile! .- Respondió algo enfurecido el rubia hiperactivo.

—¿Que argumentos tienes tú, para decir que Hinata-sama es tuya?.-Habló Neji refiriéndose a Naruto. —Y qué argumentos tienes tú cómo para estar tan seguro de que Hinata-sama querrá ir contigo al baile?.- Concluyó esta vez refiriéndose a Kiba.

Los ánimos comenzaban a calentarse entre el futuro Hokage, el chico con las rayas rojas en el rostro y el genio del clan Hyuuga.

Cuando parecía que aquel trío terminarían por arreglar todo golpeándose, Rock Lee les detuvo.

—¡Chicos! ¡Deténganse!, Cualquiera puede invitar a Hinata-san al baile, incluso yo.- Habló sin pensar el joven de las cejas encrespadas, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de los dos pretendientes de Hinata y su sobre protector primo. —Es decir…-Agregó nervioso, buscando una salida. —Hinata-san no es novia de nadie, así que cualquiera puede invitarle, no creo que haya algo malo en ello, después de todo, Kiba-kun es su amigo de la infancia, Naruto-kun es su amigo igual, e incluso Neji, es su primo…¡Como dije, no habría problema!.- Ensanchó una sonrisa, y levantó su dedo pulgar.

Todos los chicos en Ichiraku quedaron anonadados, era obvio que Rock Lee no entendía que a Neji no le parecían ninguno de esos dos como futuros parientes. Y que a Naruto y Kiba les interesaba Hinata más allá de una simple amistad.

Así que los tres volvían a discutir, hasta que de nuevo alguien interrumpió.

—¡Basta!- Gritó bastante fuerte el compañero de Akamaru. —La única forma de solucionar esto es un concurso…

—¿Y en qué consistirá?.- Cuestionó el poseedor del Byakugan preparándose para matar a alguien.

—No , escuchen.- Kiba aspiró hondo y continuó. —Todo consistirá en quién consigue pareja para el baile y quién no…-Sonrió pícaramente el Inuzuka.

—¿Qué?.- Susurró Sasuke.

—Si, Sasuke, el punto es, que no habrá reglas.- Añadió.

—No comprendo!.- Se sinceró Rock.

—Chicos, siempre hemos sabido los amores que se cosen y al final ni se cosen entre nosotros, no?

—Hai.- Respondieron a unísono.

—Pues en este concurso, todos deberemos llevar pareja, la chica que más nos agrade de entre nuestras conocidas…- Una mirada maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Kiba. —Sin reglas…

—¿Sin reglas?- Cuestionó Chouji, quién por un momento dejó de comer.

—Ayy!...Comprendan chicos…- Decía el peli castaño mientras zarandeaba a Lee, Chouji y casi a Sasuke, pero debido a que este le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de que lo hiciese, se detuvo. —O sea, nada de respetar las chicas que nos gustan entre sí, como siempre lo hacemos, las invitamos pensando en nosotros y ya…

—¡¿QUÉ?.- Gritaron a unísono.

**FLASHBACK END**

Todos temían porque la chica que los traía locos terminara yendo al baile con alguien como Kiba o Naruto, o que terminará siendo del gusto de Sasuke ¿Quién se resistiría a él?. Pero al final todos aceptaron, sin más remedio…

« _Sino puedes contra el enemigo, únetele_ » Resonó en su cabeza.

Llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, tratando se no pensar, que quizá, sería la peor semana de su vida…

…Y la posibilidad de perderla, era inminente…

«_Temari_»

* * *

**Hola!, he vuelto después de ¿casi un mes, verdad?. Lo cierto es que mi computadora sufrió un infarto, y hace poco la dieron por muerta x.x , pero aquí está una que la reemplazará temporalmente XDD . Pues me atrasaré un poquitín con ciertas finalizaciones, pero he vuelto con ánimos recargados y lista para complacer un poquitititito a mis lectores que quizá hasta me odien XDD , sino es así, de verdad gracias! :DD , los quiero…**

**~QaramellTem****'(:**


	2. ¿Tienes Pareja?

_**L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **L**a historia si es de mi autoría(:

* * *

**Misión : ¡Baile Shinobi!**

_**Capitulo Dos : ¿Tienes pareja?**_

**Por ~QaramellTem~**

* * *

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?.- Neji puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y agachó la misma. —Porque yo quería saber si querrías venir conmigo…

—¿Cómo qué, Neji?.- Fue directa la castaña, si iba a acompañarle como amigos, seguramente diría que no.

Y esa pregunta no dejó para nada sorprendido al ojiperla , puesto que aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate, le había hecho la misma pregunta durante tres años…

«—_Si salgo contigo, que no estoy diciendo que lo haré, ¿Cómo sería?_

—_**Eh, ¿Tenten, qué nunca has ido al cine?**_

—_Si, a lo que me refiero es, si nos encontráramos con alguien, ¿Qué le dirías?._

—_**¿Qué se supone que debería decirle a un desconocido? **_

—_Lo que trato de decir, es, si nos encontráramos a algún conocido y/o amigo nuestro, por ejemplo, si encontráramos a Naruto ¿qué harías?_

—_**Tenten, sé que Naruto puede llegar a ser realmente insoportable, pero no saldría corriendo de allí, es decir, no podría dejarte sola…**_

—_N-neji…_

—_**Con ese maniaco.**_

—_pff… Voy ir al punto, directamente, porque veo que tú, no me entiendes._

—_**Debiste haber aclarado eso primero, porque esas preguntas tuyas, no les veo lógica.**_

_Ella suspiró . —Neji Hyuuga, si saliese contigo, ¿Eso sería una cita o "una simple salida de amigos de toda la vida".- Enfatizó._

—_**Yo… Sería…Una…Ci…Simple salida de amigos.**_

—_¡Qué bien!.- Habló en tono sarcástico._

—_**Aclarado todo, ¿Saldrás conmigo?.**_

—_Piérdete, Hyuuga!..- Y le cerró la puerta en la cara._ »

—Como…En una _cita_…

¡Neji Hyuuga la estaba invitando a una cita!

Ese muchacho que nunca había invitado a nadie a una cita!...¡Él que jamás acepto que quería una cita con ella!

Aquel por el que muchas morían…

Alto..Guapo…Fornido…De un prestigioso clan…

Creía que iba desmayarse, jamás por su cabeza pasó la mínima posibilidad de que él le invitase.

Y sus pensamientos pararon en seco, ¿Qué iba a responderle?..

En otros momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera por una cita con Neji, y cuando le invitara, siempre pensó que diría que sí…

Pero ahora todo era diferente, sabía que aquella invitación podría ser la última, pues el genio podía sentirse incómodo y decidir jamás salir con ella, de una manera diferente…

«_Seguir siendo su amiga…_»

Frente a todo eso, pensó que lo arriesgaría todo con un simple..

—_No_, gracias Neji…Ya tengo pareja.- Le fingió una sonrisa, mientras que por sus interiores moría de ganas por darle un beso.

—Pero es que tú acabas de preguntar el "Cómo"…y ya te aclare el "Cómo"…-Parecía sorprendido, creyó que le había dicho lo que quería escuchar desde hace mucho.

—Bueno, es que quería saber si querías que fuera una cita doble, ya sabes , tú con tu pareja y _yo con la mía_…- Él no respondió nada.

—¿Quién es tu pareja, Tenten?.- Cuestionó, ideando mil y un formas para torturar y degollar a uno de los idiotas que probablemente le invitó.

—Es…- ¡Ahora que le decía!, No tenía pareja, nadie excepto él le había invitado y francamente no creía que alguien le fuese a invitar…

«_¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!, ¿Quién te invitó?...¡Lo tengo!_»

—Mi pareja es… ¡Sorpresa!.- Y la incógnita se pintó en el rostro del Hyuuga, quién ansiaba saber el verdadero nombre del que osó invitarla a salir. —Lo verás el día del baile!.- Le sonrió la castaña. —Bueno, nos vemos luego, Neji…- Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Cierto castaño se hallaba caminando por las calles de Konoha cavilando lo que tenía que hacer esta semana, era algo ilógico que arriesgara tanto, pero eran sus amigos, no había otra opción.

Primero, tenía que hablar con Sasuke, después se iría con los "más fáciles".

Tocó la puerta, espero unos segundos y al cabo de un minuto, un Sasuke algo apresurado abrió la puerta…

—¿Qué ocurre, Kiba?.- Preguntó algo..¿alterado?.

—Quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?.- el tono serio del Inuzuka dejó al moreno algo dudoso de dejarlo pasar, pero aún así le dejó entrar a su morada.

Justo cuando el castaño puso un pie en la casa del Uchiha, se escuchó un portazo, que venía del armario del susodicho.

—Sasuke, si tienes compañía, sólo dímelo.- Aclaró Kiba.

—N-no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-Declaró aún nervioso, el compañero de Akamaru prefirió ignorar esas fuertes ganas de carcajearse.

—Verás…

* * *

Sintió el sol calentarle las mejillas…

Había amanecido…

Abrió los ojos fingiendo que recién se levantaba, pero hacía horas que se encontraba despierto. El no poder conciliar el sueño para él normalmente no era un problema, pero no paraba de recordarse a si mismo que esa semana, no era una semana normal.

—Shikamaru!...-Escuchó gritar a su madre.

—¿Hai?-Preguntó en respuesta el chico.

—Teléfono!, Baja que yo no soy tu criada para estar contestando mensajes!-Volvió a gritar la matriarca.

—Hai, hai…-Suspiró con pesadez, a duras penas y había podido levantarse de la cama & su madre ya estaba de mal humor tan temprano. Tomó el teléfono y agradeció a su progenitora con la cabeza, ella se retiró. —Moshi moshi*…

—Shikamaru, necesitamos reunirnos.-Habló una voz femenina del otro lado del aparato.

—Ino, ahora no!-Quejó el Nara.

—Si ahora si!, es algo de suma importancia!-Reiteró la Yamanaka.

—Para ti todo, y digo todo es importante…-

—Vamos Shika, es acerca de ya sabes quién..-

—¿Quién?

—Sólo ven tonto!...-& colgó el teléfono.

El joven anonadado e intrigado por la llamada de su amiga, fue corriendo a cambiarse y dirigirse hacia la florería Yamanaka.

* * *

Oh!, Martes por la mañana.

Normalmente tendría que hacer el desayuno para ella y sus hermanos, ya que su "nana", jamás les había conseguido una cocinera…

«_Estúpido_ _Baki-sama!_»

En fin, hoy podría comer en uno de los restaurantes lujosos de Konoha.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse tomó su monedero, observó su contenido por un momento…

¡No le vendría mal desayunar en Ichiraku Ramen!

Incluso se encontraría con Naruto, de seguro!.

Dejó su abanico recargado en una pared del departamento, y salió en búsqueda de un lugar económico donde comer.

* * *

—Sasuke!...-Gritó Sakura acercando hacia el azabache con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. —Ohayo!-Saludó la pelirrosa.

—Ohayo.- Respondió desanimado Sasuke.

—¿Cómo estás?-Comentó la Haruno, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—B-bien-Contestó, de una forma _cortés _y Sakura supo entonces que esa mañana, era diferente…& que era su oportunidad para pedirle que la llevara al baile.

Cuán equivocada estaba la joven de rosados cabellos.

Esta mañana era la más molesta de todas las de su vida para el Uchiha, debido a que un trato que apenas ayer había hecho con Kiba le estaba costando soportar a cualquier persona que le hablase, y si, para el era un suplicio estar hablando con ella.

—Quería preguntarte algo, Sasuke-kun..-Habló la joven, mientras jugaba con una pierna detrás de la otra, sus manos en la espalda y un sonrojo bastante notable.

—Si, te escucho.-Contestó de buena manera el azabache.

—Yo, quería saber, si tú…¿querrías ir al baile conmigo?.-

Él simplemente se quedó en silencio, y se dio la media vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se pintaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shandara!- Gritó la pelirosa, al momento que juntaba una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño derecho y lo impactaba en el blanco rostro de Sasuke. —Eres un idiota!-Cerró ambos puños y los bajo, quedando ambos brazos a sus costados. —Yo pensaba ir contigo, pero como no quieres, olvidate de mi!-Gritó de nuevo. —Ésta es la última vez que vuelvo a pedirte algo!...-Y se marchó bastante enojada mascullando lo mucho que odiaba al Uchiha.

El joven simplemente volteó a mirarla como se marchaba haciendo berrinche por toda la calle, por alguna razón, no podía evitar sonreír.

—Yo jamás te dije que no quería ir contigo…-Susurró para si mismo, y siguió caminando en dirección opuesta a donde había ido Sakura.

* * *

Había llegado a Ichiraku Ramen, eran las 10 de la mañana y realmente estaba hambrienta, cuando se acercaba más y más al establecimiento, podía divisar una figura bastante conocida, después de todo, no todos los días conoces a un chico piña…

—Ohayo!- Saludó animadamente la kunoichi de Suna, con su ya característica y problemática sonrisa. El muchacho estaba realmente sorprendido que le hablase, supuestamente anoche le había dejado claro que le irritaba su actitud, ante éste rostro impávido, recordó que ciertamente estaba enojada con él. —¡Es verdad!, ¡Te harto!.- Y dio media vuelta para tratar de buscar otro económico restaurante.

—Espera!-Él la tomó de la mano, ella volteó su rostro. —¿Quieres almorzar algo?-Dijo el muchacho, con su típico tono cansino.

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, podía sacar bastante provecho de la culpa que en este momento sentía Shikamaru.

—Depende de a dónde me lleves a almorzar-Contestó pícara. El Nara simplemente suspiró.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan problemática?-Sonrió de medio lado el moreno.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan vago?-Rió ella, mientras caminaba jalándole del brazo, hacia uno de esos lujosos Restaurants de la aldea, ahora su sueño de comer allí, sería realidad…

«_Después de todo, Ino tenía razón_» Pensó Shikamaru.

* * *

—¡Ay! ¡Basta ya, Neji!-Gritó un castaño de cabellera alborotada, mientras se sobaba un chichón, recientemente producido por la ira del genio Hyuuga, sentado recargado en una pared. —¡Caray! Tienes buenos puños-Decía, a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!- Habló el ojiperla, con su Byakugan activo. —Contéstame lo que te he preguntado!-Exigió con pura rabia denotada en su rostro que casi siempre se mantenía pasivo.

—Ya déjame! No entiendes que no es no!-Replicó un Kiba bastante amolido por los duros golpes del otro castaño. —¡Además, para que quiero yo a una _pecho plano_!¡En ese caso Sakura es mejor!

El no medir sus palabras, era un defecto en el compañero de Akamaru, pero jamás imaginó que le darían un golpe tan duro, que lo dejase viendo estrellitas.

—¡No vuelvas a _llamarla_ así!-Vociferó Neji.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te diré algo que te encantará!-Respondió con semblante sonriente Inuzuka, ya acostado en el suelo. —_Yo no la invité_.

Eso irritó más al poseedor del Byakugan, que negara lo que ya sabía, era obvio que él la había invitado _¿o no?._ Apunto de dejarlo desmayado, Kiba volvió a hablar…

—Pero, sé _quién la invitó._-

El pariente de Hinata, alertó su oído para poder escuchar el nombre del que pagaría por acercársele a SU Tenten.

—_Sasuke-kun_.-Dijo en tono burlón.

El muchacho que prestó atención a las palabras del chico de las rayas rojas en el rostro, abrió los ojos como platos, jamás creyó que se acercara siquiera a la chica de moñitos.

Se dio la vuelta, decidido totalmente a buscar al Uchiha, ya se las vería con el, oh si, pagaría muy caro…

—No creía que te importase tanto una de tus tantas admiradoras…-Dijo aún en tono algo burlón Kiba.—Después de todo…Eres el heredero de una de las ramas de un prestigioso clan…Hyuuga Neji , ooh si!.-Gritó. —Alto, guapo, fornido…y…-Hizo una pausa. —¿Y después de todo, quién en su sano juicio…-Decía mientras levantaba el dedo indíce, y se sentaba. —…estando taaaan en lo alto, siendo taaaan superior, ¿Quién se rebajaría por esa torpe chica?, ¿Quién voltearía a verla?.-Se limitó a reír. —¿Quién, eh Neji?...¿Quién?, si es tan, como se dice…_Idiota_

Ahora sí, ya lo había estado haciendo enojar, pero ahora simplemente había una palabra que podía describir su enojo, pero era demasiado vulgar para decirla. Se acercaba a zancadas hacia el castaño que yacía en el piso.

—¡¿Tanto te importa, Neji?-Gritó por último Kiba.

—¡EL IDIOTA ERES TÚ!.-Lo golpeó dejándolo en síncope.

«_Yo, yo, voltearía mil veces sólo para verla sonreír…Yo, dejaría todo para estar con ella, Yo creo que, la amo… _»

* * *

**Listo! Segundo Capitulo terminado!, Gracias a tods por sus reviews!, muchas gracias por la laaarga espera, & ¡Feliz Navidad! Atrasada XD & ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, éste es mi regalito de Navidad y año nuevo, porque me estuve matando pensando en la continuación! XD **

**Tenía una parte escrita desde hace mucho, pero cuando la abría, simplemente, nada se escribía y pensaba "Y así termina otro día, sin nada nuevo de QaramellTem en !" XD**

**En fin , no los aburro con mis historias, & bueno, ****DawnAngel14**** te escribí un mensaje dejándote un link a por acá, espero que leas esto!, un pedacito NejiTen para ti. **


	3. Enamorado

_**L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **L**a historia si es de mi autoría(:

* * *

**Misión : Baile Shinobi**

_**Capitulo 3 : Enamorado**_

**Por ~QaramellTem

* * *

**

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, era bastante problemático seguir los planes de Ino, pero mucho más problemático el no saber qué hacer.

Sobre todo porque él no sabía cómo era eso de conquistar chicas, y esas cosas empalagosas que solían hacer los pretendientes de las muchachas de hoy en día.

No se dio cuenta ni cuándo ni cómo se perdió mirándola comer. Ella no era precisamente la persona más dulce que hubiese conocido, pero, tenía su encanto. Sus hermosos cabellos dorados del flequillo que caían con gracia en su cara, las cuatro coletas que bailaban mientras ella hablaba, sus blancas y fuertes manos, que con delicadeza tomaban entre ellas los palillos, su sonrisa al ver como él la miraba…Simplemente era la persona más maravillosa que hubiese conocido, era una atracción que poco a poco fue creciendo, que se convirtió en amor, y le estaban haciendo sentir esto. Un revoloteo fuerte en el estómago, y unas ganas de besarle como si el mañana no existiera para ellos…

—Tsk, Problemático-Murmuró.

—¿El qué?-Sonrió ella, quien parecía haberle escuchado y estar muy divertida.

—Nada-Se limitó a decir, la rubia frunció el ceño falsamente.

—¿Es por haberme traído a comer?-Rió.

—No-Hizo pausa, rascándose la nuca. —No niego que es bastante problemático-Sonrió de medio lado. —Aunque contigo lo es todo.

—Jum!-Dijo haciéndose la indignada. —¿Serás ascendido a Jounin en el Baile Shinobi?-Cuestionó olvidando su falso enojo.

—No-Suspiró. —No me hables de ello…

—¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa, sonriendo maliciosamente, le encantaba hacer enfadar a Shikamaru.

—Éste año las cosas no han salido como yo quería-Puso cara de decepción.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Hoy estamos muy preguntones, no?

—Me refiero…-Tomó un trago de su vaso con agua. —No deberías preocuparte por lo que no te ha salido, siempre hay un siguiente año para intentar-Le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—No lo comprendes-Dijo cansinamente.

—Ayúdame a entender-Exigió con la mirada.

—Hipotéticamente hablando-Comenzó él, tomando aire. —¿Qué harías si ya no hubiese segunda oportunidad?

—Shikamaru!, Es anormal que te deprima no ascender de puesto ninja-Puso una mano sobre la frente del Nara. Él la retiró.

—No me refiero a eso-Tomó otra bocanada de aire. —¿Qué harías si ya no hubiese segunda oportunidad para ver…-Se sintió incómodo. —…a la persona que quieres?

—Depende mucho de cuánto quiera yo a esa persona…Es decir-Tomo otro trago de agua. —No sería lo mismo decir que si dejo de ver a Naruto o a ti…

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Temari agachó la cabeza.

—¡Te daría por perdido antes de tiempo!-Se carcajeó.

Suspiró de nuevo mirando hacia afuera de la ventana del Restaurante, ella era problemática, pero así le gustaba ¿O no?...Sólo sonrió de medio lado auto respondiéndose…

* * *

Estaba frente a un joven que casi casi se encontraba rogándole que fuese con él al baile Shonobi.

Pues bien, dejando de lado todo lo que ella pudiese sentir, Lee estaba entusiasmado y jamás le había hecho mala cara, por tantos desprecios que de ella ya habían surgido.

« _Yo ya me hubiese rendido _»

—S-sí-Respondió no muy convencida. Rogaba a Kami-sama que no se le fuese a pasar la mano por ser tan buena persona, es decir él había estado insistiendo durante años, y ella…Bueno digamos que ella ya se había cansado de esperar a cierto Uchiha antipático. —Me encantaría ir contigo, Lee-Sonrió.

—¡Excelente mi hermosa flor!-Sonrió el moreno, mientras alzaba un pulgar, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

* * *

Bufido.

¿Cómo es que _ese_ se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a _su chica_?

Bufido.

¿Y si el Inuzuka mentía?

Bufido.

Naa, ya le había partido el alma a _golpes_.

Suspiro.

—¿A ti qué rayos te importa, eh Neji?-Se dijo a sí mismo. Rodó los ojos al cielo. —¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad?- Otro suspiro.

Cada vez era más difícil tratar de aparentar que no sentía nada por cierta chica de moñitos, cabello chocolate, ojos cafés y entusiasmo resaltables.

Se había enamorado de ella, poco a poco, días tras día, momento tras momento, sonrisa tras sonrisa, cada minuto, cada segundo a su alrededor, del aroma que desprendía, hasta que su razón supo, lo que el corazón hace mucho sabía… Vivía por ella, para ella, para los pequeños momentos de ambos, por la sonrisa viva de la muchacha…

Bufido.

Simplemente _ella_ lo hacía ponerse así.

—Sentimental…-Dijo en susurro.

* * *

—Yo no te invite-Hizo mueca el joven azabache, mientras caminaba al lado izquierdo de la kunoichi maestra en armas, por el mercado de Konoha.

—Que sí!-Le repuso ella. —Además, no querrás que _ciertas personitas_ se enteren de _cierto resbalón_ que ocurrió hace unos meses, con _cierta personita_, _en cierto lugar_, y en _cierto estado de inconsciencia_…¿O sí?-Sonrió maléfica.

—Hmp-Dijo y la discusión terminó. La castaña sonrió triunfante.

—Es grato que me hayas invitado a comprar contigo, _Sasuke-kun_-Imitó la voz de Sakura en la última palabra, el moreno se tensó, y su espalda sintió un escalofrío.

—No me llames así-Exigió con frívolo temperamento.—Y repito que yo _no_ te invite.

—No querrás que se enteren de que _tú y_…

—No lo digas-Tronó la boca. —Apresúrate y vámonos.

Ella se rió.

—Sabía que tú sabrías lo que te convenía.

* * *

Después de la última anécdota del Nara, la rubia de Suna supo que Ino realmente se lo pasaba bien molestando a Shikamaru.

—Jajajaja –Rió ella, él la miró con enfado, ¿Qué sabría él que le quedaba bien el rojo?. —Así que ahora sabes que entre verde y rojo, ambos te quedan bien-Volvió a reírse.

—No me ofrecí para ello-Bufó. —Ella me amenazo.

—Me pregunto…¿Qué sería lo suficientemente vergonzoso para amenazarte y pedirte que te pongas un vestido de cóctel rojo?-Rió. —Simplemente para saber qué tan linda te verías si fueras chica.

Las carcajadas volvieron a apoderarse de Temari, y el chico ciervo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Temari miró el reloj del restaurant como si algo con el tiempo le preocupara.

—Me voy-Dijo. Él pensó que quizá la había incomodado con su actitud.

—No, por favor-Le sujetó la muñeca mientras la de ojos verdiazules le miraba.

Sonrió, para ella eso casi se escucho como una súplica.

—Tengo que, he quedado con las chicas-Volvió a sonreír malvadamente. —¿O es que quieres acompañarme de compras?

¡Todo menos eso!

Si ella era como Ino o su madre, tendría que cargar montones y montones de bolsas.

Comprendió su juego.

—No, no quiero importunarlas-Sonrió divertido.

—De acuerdo, Sayonara vago…-

La miró caminar, paso tras paso, sus caderas, sus curvas, el cabello rubio, la cara blanca, su tentadora figura…

Hundió la cabeza en las manos.

—¡No de nuevo!-

Se oculto con las manos, un pequeño pero muy pequeño sonrojo.

Oh, si, las hormonas estaban haciendo efecto en él…

Y si sumamos que estaba estúpidamente enamorado…

—¡Mierda!

* * *

**Hola Shikatemienses! Después de exactamente 18 Días de la última actualización, vuelvo con éste capitulo. En lo personal, me ha gustado! :D ¿Qué por qué me tarde? Cosa de la inspiración nada más, y lo escribí para alejar mi mente de mis notas D: que estoy desconforme. En fin, ¿Cortito? , a lo mejor, ¿Bonito? Quizá XD YO CONFÍO EN QUE USTEDES HAGAN LAS CRÍTICAS! (: Ya saben, si quieren pueden y tienen tiempo, ganas o algo que decirme (incluso un tomatazo XD) con confianza pueden darle en el botón de Review ****Me haría feliz :D Cuídense mucho & Besitos! Sayonara.**


	4. Si esperas a que el te invite

_**L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **L**a historia si es de mi autoría(:

* * *

**Misión : Baile Shinobi**

_**Capitulo 4 : Si esperas a que el te invite  
**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

**Dedicado a: Nonahere, ****GreeceSJL****, YyessyY, Kaorii-chan, Marinaas, Natzhu, yukime, AiDeAguinagua, Eithilen, yusha, lamisteriosacristal. **

_**Gracias**_

* * *

Si él fuese como la mayoría, ya la habría invitado a salir..

Si él fuese como el 90% de los hombres, serían pareja..

Si él fuese normal por 60 segundos, la hubiera besado..

Pero, él era como él y punto.

Inhaló profundamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Aunque después de todo tenía sus ventajas, si él fuese una persona normal y no un ninja, no tendría ese marcado cuerpo. Las mejillas se le tornaron de un color carmesí.

Si fuese alguien común, quizá jamás se hubieran conocido.

Si él fuese como los demás, simplemente no se hubiera enamorado en un dos por tres.

Suspiró, demostrando que estaba sobre encimada en sus pensamientos.

Soñando, para ser concretos, soñando en el tan esperado beso, en la tan ansiada primera cita, en el tan anhelado deseo de ser pareja formalmente.

—¿De nuevo pensando en tu adorado novio de ensoñación?, que por cierto no hemos tenido la fortuna de conocer-Dijo Ino, con sonrisa retadora, y mano derecha en la cintura.

—No empieces con boberías…-Respondió mordaz la chica de Suna, mientras se hallaba recargada cruzada de brazos, en una pared blanca de lo que se podría decir un centro comercial de Konoha.

—Será mejor que no comiencen las dos a discutir-Se escuchó el crujir de varios dedos tronarse con una gran fuerza.—O las cosas pueden tornarse feas-Terminó de decir la pelirosada, mientras miraba fulminante a ambas rubias.

Bien, como siempre esa reunión empezaba con que todas tenían bastantes problemas estresantes, y cómo no, comenzarían a demostrar quién de todas tenía más fuerza que la otra.

Ser fanfarrona no era lo suyo así que, como de costumbre, optaría por calmar a esas tres fieras.

—¡Paren de una vez!, ¿Es qué no puede haber una vez en qué no inicien insultándose, golpeándose o algo por el estilo?- Gritó Tenten, alzando ambos brazos a los lados entre las kunoichis de Konoha, y la embajadora de Suna.

La riña se detuvo. Todas se dispersaron y comenzaron a decir cosas como: "Relájate quieres" "Ups perdóneme Sra. Tenten", "¡Qué humor!" entre otros comentarios que la chica de moños prefirió ignorar.

Acordaron sentarse en una de las cafeterías que tenía el improvisado Centro Comercial.

Pronto se acercó un camarero para tomar los pedidos.

«_Cabello castaño, medio largo, ojos azules, y un uniforme que no dejaba para nada a mi imaginación_»

Temari pidió un cappuccino bien cargado, Tenten un té, Sakura un café con leche, Hinata un frappé, e Ino.. bueno digamos que la rubia aún no se decidía.

—¿Qué quieres que te traiga?-Dijo el camarero refiriéndose a ella. Sonreía de medio lado. —Muñeca-Creyó escucharlo susurrar.

De inmediato sus mejillas fueron cambiadas por unos tomates, grandes y rojos tomates.

Trató de controlarse, después de todo no quería parecer una desesperada o una niñata.

—Un café americano estaría bien-Dijo con el tono más maduro que poseía en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, linda-Volvió a halagarle el apuesto camarero.

Dio la media vuelta, mientras dejaba a una Ino bastante emocionada por dentro, y risueña por fuera.

—¡Es guapo!-La codeó Haruno.

—No otra vez..-Rodó los ojos la maestra en armas.

—Es que acaso no podemos salir sin que Ino encuentre mínimo 10 prospectos del amor de su vida-Le comentaba Temari a Tenten y Hinata.

La joven Hyuuga prefirió sonreír tímidamente y guardarse sus comentarios. No quería ser grosera ni mucho menos, la educación de su clan era rigurosa y muy clara.

Ella no iba a ir al infierno por criticar a las personas. Aunque en sí, eran sus amigas y las amaba tal y como eran.

—Lo sé-Suspiró la castaña, masajeando el puente de su nariz. —Van a volverme loca.

—Van a _volvernos_..

—¡Ahí viene!-Chilló más emocionada que antes la rubia de Konoha. —¿Y si lo invito al baile?-Susurró a sus compañeras, que se habían acercado bastante entre ellas para escucharle bien.

—¿Estás loca?-Cuestionó algo alterada de la hermana del Kazekage, en un tono audible sólo para las otras cuatro.

—¿Por qué?-Puso una mano en su pecho. —Es guapo.

La fémina del equipo Guy rodó nuevamente los ojos.

—¡Ni siquiera es un shinobi!-Le espetó, también hablando bajito.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Preguntaba la ojijade, cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía enojada con los shinobis de la Aldea, si su amiga no quería salir con uno, para ella estaba bien…

—D-Deberías e-esperar a-a q-que é-él t-te p-pida s-salir-Dijo al fin la de ojos aperlados.

La miró un momento.

—No te ofendas Hinata, pero si voy por la vida esperando a que "él"-Hizo comillas con los dedos, dando a entender que ese él podía ser cualquiera. —lo haga, voy a terminar como tú esperando a que Naruto te haga caso…

La pelinegra abrió un poco la boca.

No, ella no replicaba. No era grosera. Ella era ella.

Ahora sí, Temari y Tenten habían estado muy pacíficas e incluso Sakura le apoyaba, pero con esto ya se había hecho acreedora a una buena escarmentada.

—¡INO!-Gritaron y se lanzaron encima de ella, dejando a la sumisa chica anonadada por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

El camarero se giró sonriente para mirar a la chica que se estaba ligando: Aruñando y haciendo escándalo. Prefirió voltearse, esperaría a que esas se calmasen y mandaría a un subordinado a atender a ese trío de desquiciadas kunoichis.

* * *

—¿La invitaste?-Gruñó.

—¿A quién?-Cuestionó severamente confundido el azabache, demostrando la incógnita en su rostro.

—¡No finjas!-Exigió. Preparó su Byakugan. —Te lo preguntaré una vez más-Trataba de contar hasta diez. —¿La invitaste?

—¿A quién?-Volvía a preguntar. Se estaba cansando de que ese tonto creyese que podía hablarle como si estuviera a su nivel, por favor, estaba a su alcance simplemente en el número de admiradoras, más no en combate.

Rechinaron sus dientes. Ese idiota lo hacía enojar con facilidad.

—A Tenten-Lo soltó.

—Ah…-Con que a ella se refería. Ya estaba pensando que él quería invitar a cierta chica de cabellos rosados. —Sí-Dijo como si nada.

Y la ira recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Quería asesinarle, y ya tenía pensadas las cinco mil, cuatrocientas sesenta y cuatro formas en que lo haría. Desde lo vulgar hasta lo sublime.

Él no andaba con pequeñeces.

Él no iba a decirle que más bien ella lo había invitado..

—Busca otra pareja-Le miró retador.

—No-Se limitó a decir, volviéndose de espaldas a él.

No iba a soportar una escenita de celos del novio de la plana de las armas.

«_Así que tenías razón, moñitos_»

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke no avanzó ni un milímetro más.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué la invitaste?

—Ella…-¡Ahora que decía! ¡Demonios, la de los moñitos no le había preparado exactamente para este momento! ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Habla serio y misterioso! —Me gusta…

Las dagas que le estaban clavando en el corazón tenían un efecto devastador en el órgano vital.

Se tomó el pecho del lado en que su corazón supuestamente se hallaba.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Dolor? ¿Ira?

Y como si supiese el dilema que tenía Neji, su rival le respondió…

—Se llama: _Rechazo_.

Dio justo en el orgullo del Hyuuga, que cayó de rodillas al escuchar la palabra que en su vocabulario jamás había sido necesaria utilizar.

—Ahora sabes lo que ella sintió durante tres años…-Murmuró, creyendo que el genio no se percataría de sus palabras.

Oh, ¡Pero claro que las escuchó! ¡Y eso le podía aún más!

* * *

—¡No puedo creerlo!-Decía indignada Yamanaka, cruzada de brazos. —¡Hinata consigue una cita antes que yo!

La aludida abrió la boca un poco, ¡Tenía que despejar los malentendidos con Ino!

—I-Ino-chan-Temari y Tenten le pusieron una mano en el hombro cada una.

—No lo intentes-Negaron con la cabeza.

—Jamás te creerá-Rió la castaña.

—Deja que se le pase el enfado, y después hablas con ella-Le sonrió la kunoichi de Sunagakure.

Asintió con la cabeza.

La verdad era que quería decirle a Ino cuanto antes que, nunca creyó que el camarero que había estado coqueteando con la rubia ninja médico, la invitase a salir.

* * *

**¡Shikatemienses! Por fin actualizo (De hecho estoy en proyecto de actualizar TODAS mis historias y ponerme al corriente) xD La falta de inspiración, tiempo, etcétera ya quedaron atrás (eso creo y espero T_T). En fin, me agrado la pequeña conti y no se desesperen, ya en el siguiente capitulo será dedicado concretamente a los muchachos que nos faltan de pareja._ Gracias por honrarme con su lectura. Atte. QaramellTem_**


	5. Egoísta

_**L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **L**a historia si es de mi autoría(:

* * *

**Misión : Baile Shinobi**

_**Capitulo 5 : Egoísta**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

La verdad, era sumamente molesto todo lo que ocurría.

Tenía que soportar al novio de la moñitos plantándole cara todo el maldito día.

¿Qué no tenía nada más que hacer?

—¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? —Cuestionó la castaña engendradora de todos sus problemas. —¿Crees que debería elegir este, o probarme aquel azul con brillantina? —Señaló la susodicha prenda del otro lado de donde se encontraban.

Acababa de salir de un probador de un costoso local que vendía vestidos de "gala", por así decirlo, en la concurrida Konoha. Su lema era "Si tu vestido no es Ruz, no es original"

Soltó un bufido.

Tenten frunció el ceño duramente. Quería pelea, tendría pelea.

—Estoy segura que no veo tan bien como cierta persona en un ajustado vestido color marrón, pero claro, eso tú ya lo sabías —Se dio media vuelta hacia el probador guardándose una sonrisa malévola para sí. —Si ya no me quieres como pareja…-Fingió un sollozo. —puedo entenderlo, sólo dímelo y yo llamaré a…

—¡No! —Exclamó el último Uchiha. —Llamaré a la dependiente para que te traiga tu vestido…—Masculló entre dientes. De igual forma Tenten comprendió, y se volvió sonriente hacia el azabache.

Increíblemente, en dos días y medio había logrado aprender cómo se manejaba este emo.

—¡Arigato! —Chilló con felicidad la fémina y entró nuevamente al probador.

* * *

Bien, lo admitía, esa castaña de moñitos era la única persona que en realidad le gustaba.

Sin embargo, había una cosa dentro de él llamado "orgullo masculino" que no le permitía ir solo al baile, como si no tuviera un repertorio de admiradoras de donde escoger una puñetera pareja.

Así que si Sasuke iba a por la chica que a él le interesaba, él podía ir por dos chicas que al Uchiha probablemente le interesaran.

En realidad ya sólo quedaba una. Gracias a Lee, él tenía que quedarse con la más fastidiosa.

Tocó a la puerta y escuchó del piso de más arriba un "Ino, abre la puerta" "Voy, kachan"

Se abrió la maldita puerta como a los 5 minutos después.

—¡Sakura! ¡Llegaste, cerda maldita! —Dijo alegre la rubia.

Era Ino con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo solamente.

Claro que había visto chicas en toalla… Bueno la verdad era que no, ¡pero que nadie comentase eso!

Una línea rojiza le cubrió el rostro.

La Yamanaka no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello, y, aunque francamente nunca le interesó el poseedor del Byakugan, sí que le daba gracia ver su reacción. Así que trató de hablar lo más seductoramente posible, dar un suspiro tan grande como para que la toalla se le bajase un poco más a las rodillas y carcajearse segundos después del fallido intento por coquetearle al Hyuuga, que enojado, habló:

—Que indecente eres…

—¡Oye tú, pervertido! —Exclamó ofendida Ino, reacomodándose la toalla. Claro, sin dejar que nada se le viera esta vez. —¿Qué buscas en mi casa tan temprano?

—A ti —Respondió recuperando su rostro inmutable.

—¡Pervertido! —La ninja médico se llevó la mano que no le sostenía la toalla a la boca, que formaba una "O" perfecta. —Y además cínico…

—¿Quieres por favor permitirme decirte lo que vengo a decirte? —Dijo ya no muy convencido de su orgullo macho.

—Suelta la sopa —Y ante la mirada tipo "No-tengo-ni-idea-de-lo-que-hablas" del ojiperla, ella suspiró. —Que sí, te permito que me digas lo que vienes a decirme. Sólo pasa, ¿quieres? Podemos hablar mientras me cambio.

Ino entró hacia su casa, esperando que el muchacho la siguiera. Después de avanzar cinco metros se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Estaba hablando con Neji Hyuuga, no con Kiba.

—Entra —Repitió ella.

—Estás…—Apartó la mirada del cuerpo de la rubia. —Indispuesta.

—¿Indispuesta? —No, no era idiota, entendía lo que decía. Sólo que no le parecía la palabra correcta.

—Te espero aquí —Más que un comentario sonó como una orden.

—¡Sólo entra, genio! —Ya no estaba segura de la última palabra de su frase.

Jaló de la mano a Neji para que entrara y luego se volvió a observar si nadie se había dado cuenta de la escenita con el Hyuuga. Sonrió al notar que probablemente nadie lo había visto. Cerró la puerta.

—¡Oh por Kamisama! —Dio un grito ahogado Sakura.

Sí, al parecer, a Ino se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que su frentona amiga asistiría a su casa.

—¡Esto lo saben las demás, hoy!

* * *

—¿Y bien? —Decía Yamanaka tomando otra toalla para secarse el cabello de su armario.

Neji estaba parado derecho, tanto como le era humanamente posible, frente a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha.

—Dije "¿y bien?" —Recalcó ya molesta de su actitud "decente".

—Aún no creo que sea correcto estar en tu casa, cuando ninguno de tus padres está presente, y tú estás d-d-d…—No, él no iba a pronunciar esa palabra _sucia_.

—La palabra que buscas es desnuda y —Hizo una pausa. —, no es mi culpa que mi madre haya tenido que salir a la florería por la puerta trasera, enserio, relájate.

—No necesito de tus ya pre-elaboradas excusas.

La kunoichi rodó los ojos mientras se terminaba de colocarse el sujetador y la camiseta.

«_Ni que estuvieras tan bueno_»

—Puedes pasar —Dice ella sentada en su cama, mirándose al espejo de mano mientras se pone brillo de labios.

El joven de la rama secundaria no entra.

—¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —Masculla. Se levanta con dirección a la puerta, la abre y vuelve al sitio donde antes estaba sentada.

—No pienso entrar a tus aposentos.

—Entonces habla desde ahí, porque ya me cansé de intentar que seas normal —Sigue con el resto de su maquillaje.

—Al contrario de ti, conozco la decencia.

—¿A qué vienes Hyuuga? —Lo miró fulminantemente, por primera vez prestando atención a su persona.

—Vas a venir conmigo al baile shinobi.

—¿Perdón? —Cerró su brillo. Lo botó para atrás junto con el espejo.

—Irás conmigo al baile shinobi. Vendré por ti a las 8:00pm. —Se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¡Espera un momento! —Grita Ino asomándose desde el filo de su puerta. —¡Nunca he dicho que quería ir contigo!

Giró su rostro para verla. —Jamás pregunté si querías ir conmigo.

Siguió su camino y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_«__¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué reformulara la pregunta? Más bien ¿qué convirtiese esa orden en pregunta? ¡Estás hablando del cubito de hielo, idiota!__»_

* * *

En otra parte de Konoha, más específicamente en una casa de té, estaban sentadas frente a frente dos kunoichis, charlando de _cierto_ suceso con _cierta_ rubia…

—¡No puedo creer eso! —Se escandalizó Temari. —¿Estás segura de que era él?

—Más segura no podría estar…

—Mierda, a Ino no se le pudo haber ocurrido un mejor momento para soltarse como piruja.

La pelirrosada la miró con una ceja levantada.

La embajadora le sostuvo la mirada con incógnita.

—¿Qué? —Bufó. —Sabes que tengo razón.

—No creo que ella…Tú sabes…—Decía incómoda.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó la chica de cuatro coletas sorbiendo de su té.

—Ya sabes…Ella no es de _ese_ tipo…—Se escondió también en su infusión.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ella no es del tipo que se acuesta con el chico del que está enamorada una de sus amigas, aún sabiéndolo? —Dio otros tragos.

—¡Si lo dices de esa forma, suena terrible! —Colocó con fuerza su taza en la mesita, causando una grieta en el objeto entre sus manos, y el retumbe de la cuadrúpeda.

—¡Porque es terrible! —Alzó las manos, no muy alto. —Vamos Sakura..

—¡Pero! —Recobró la esperanza momentáneamente en su rostro. —Ella no sabía todo su plan con el otro chico que nos contó porque se había marchado temprano —La rubia la miró con cara de "¿cuándo?", pues la Yamanaka nunca era la primera en irse en sus reuniones. —Ese día que se enfadó con Hinata por lo del mesero…¡Estoy segura que si supiese que rechazó intencionalmente a Neji, jamás lo hubiera hecho!

Ahora era Temari quien alzaba una ceja.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —La kunoichi de Sunagakure suspiró al notar la risa nerviosa de Sakura. —Lo de Tenten no es de ayer o del día en que le pidió ir al baile…Ella lleva años así, ¿lo sabías? ¿o es que todavía no te enteras porque estás muy concentrada defendiendo a la puta de Ino?—Dijo poniendo las manos en la mesa y acercando un poco su rostro a ella.

—¡Temari! —Quejó la ojijade por su _palabrota_.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Dime si conoces otra forma de llamar a las chicas como Ino! ¡Porque yo no!

—Es que…

—¡"Es que" nada, Sakura! ¡Traicionó nuestra amistad! ¡Si quiera nos hubiese dicho algo antes de hacerlo como "¿Estaría bien hacerlo?" ó "¿Qué creen ustedes?"!

—Pero Temari, supongo que tuvo buenas razones para buscarlo y no decirnos—Trató de tomar sus manos para tranquilizarla, cosa que no resultó. —, es decir seguro que su intención no fue que pensáramos mal.

La hermana del Kazekage apartó sus manos de la aprendiz de Tsunade.

—¡Eso es de putas y lo sabes! —La señaló con el dedo. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó aún enojada, pero tratando de no alzar la voz.

—Mal, jamás imaginé que ella hiciera cosas como esas. Ella sabía lo que él significaba. —Miró la tacita de té entre sus blancas manos. «_Temari tiene razón. Ino nos traicionó a todas, pero sobretodo, a Tenten._» —Y a quien dañaba cuando estaba con él —Unas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la joven kunoichi.

—Si lo sabía…¿por qué lo hizo, eh, Sakura? —Cuestionó la controladora fuuton levantando el mentón de su amiga.

—¡Porque eso hacen las putas desconsideradas que no piensan en otras más que en ellas mismas! —Secó con sus manos fuertemente las mojadas mejillas.

—¡Bien dicho! —Alzó su puño apretado a la altura de su barbilla, Temari. —Ahora vamos con Hinata a ver qué tal ha ido su cita. —Se levantó del suelo dejando el costo de su té sobre la mesita, y un extra para las reparaciones futuras de la misma.

—¿Le vamos a decir sobre lo de…? —Decía dejando también los costos del té y la tacita media rota.

—No lo sé, por ahora —Puso una mano en su hombro. —Sólo tú y yo. Ya sabes lo sentimental que puede llegar a ser Hinata, es decir, si tú lloras contándole, ella llorará contigo también y no podremos pensar claro.

* * *

Se encontraba canturreando lo bueno que le estaba yendo con el perturbado de Sasuke.

«_Si hubiera sabido todo el dinero que guardaba desde hacía años por sus misiones, hace mucho que lo hubiese chantajeado_» Se rió cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

En realidad nunca hubiera querido chantajear al azabache, pero Neji y la falta de feminidad en su persona, le habían obligado. «_Lo siento mucho, Sasuke_»

Iba camino hacia la casa de té que solía frecuentar con las chicas, puesto que Sakura le había citado allí para charlar junto con Temari.

Suponía que sería algo sumamente serio, por la voz de la de rosáceos cabellos del otro lado del parlante, cuando le llamó.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, pudo escuchar la voz de la Haruno detrás de la delgada pared de bambú del establecimiento. Casi saludaba cuando la voz ruda de Temari se escuchó:

—¡"Es que" nada, Sakura! ¡Traicionó nuestra amistad! ¡Siquiera nos hubiese dicho algo antes de hacerlo como "¿Estaría bien hacerlo?" ó "¿Qué creen ustedes?"!

Regresó un metro y se colocó de espaldas a la pared.

No sabía a ciencia cierta a qué o a quién se refería, pero el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle.

Podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos. «_Calma, Tenten, Calma_» Se dijo, para poder continuar escuchando a sus amigas que, según el volumen de sus voces, podía deducir estaban justo del otro lado de la pared. «_Claro, en la mesa favorita de todas, como siempre_»

Puso sus manos en su corazón. Se tranquilizó un poco.

Continuó escuchando.

—Pero Temari, supongo que tuvo buenas razones para buscarlo y no decirnos, es decir seguro que su intención no fue que pensáramos mal.

—¡Eso es de putas y lo sabes! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal, jamás imaginé que ella hiciera cosas como esas. Ella sabía lo que él significaba. Y a quien dañaba cuando estaba con él —Pudo oír sollozos.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué lloraba Sakura?

Se angustió.

—Si lo sabía…¿por qué lo hizo, eh, Sakura?

—¡Porque eso hacen las putas desconsideradas que no piensan en otras más que en ellas mismas!

—¡Bien dicho!

Empalideció.

¡Carajo! ¡Estaban hablando de ella! ¿De quién más sino?

Corrió hacia su casa, tiró las bolsas con los 2 vestidos de gala dentro y se encerró a piedra y lodo.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Qué les decía? No podía aparecerse de la nada diciendo "Oye no llores, realmente no me interesa…¿Recuerdas el tipo del que te hablé? ¿Sí? ¿Al que estaba usando, sí? ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien, pues ese es Sasuke, si ya sé que es tu eterno amor platónico pero cuando pensé en una pareja sexy para mí, sólo estaba él para chantajearlo con la del vestido marrón"

Eran dos cosas que hacía que todo se fuera al caño en una sola "disculpa". Porque ahora que recordaba ella no le había dicho a Sakura que había visto a su adorado Uchiha besarse y entrar en una habitación con aquella extraña chica del vestido marrón.

«_¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué?_»

Ya no contaba con Temari, porque Sakura ya la había –por decirlo de algún modo- convencido de estar de su lado. Así que era ella contra esas dos y…¿Hinata? ¡No! ¡No iba a soltarle justo hoy que desde siempre había fantaseado con su primo!

«_¿Y por qué no?_» se preguntó. Se auto-bofeteó. «_Porque simplemente no puedes llegarle a Hinata diciendo "Oye, ¿sabes algo? Llevo tiempo pensando en Neji en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Sí, Neji, tu primo. ¿Recuerdas que siempre que entrenábamos me preguntabas porqué sangraba por la nariz y yo respondía que porque nos excedíamos? Bueno, en realidad, cuando Neji terminaba con la ropa hecha jirones yo tenía una hemorragia, sí, de esas que te dan cuando te pone el chico que te gusta_»

¿Y qué había de Lee?

Se golpeó con un libro, que encontró tirado en el suelo, unas 10 veces.

«_¿Quieres ir a decirle a ese chico hiperactivo que estás enamorada de su mejor archirrival y que sin querer le destrozaste el corazón a la chica de la que él lleva toda la vida enamorado?. ¡Claro Tenten, eres fantástica!_»

Y de la nada recordó. Aún había una persona que no sabía nada, o eso quería creer.

«_Corre, Tenten, Corre_»

* * *

Neji Hyuuga era un tarado.

Más bien un raro y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo porqué ella había aceptado a ir al baile shinobi con él.

«_¡Cierto! ¡Yo no acepte!_»

Pero peor era no ir con nadie. Es decir, ella era la que siempre gritaba con alevosía y ventaja "Todos lleven pareja, ¡no lo olviden!"

¡Mierda! Ella sola había cavado su propia tumba durante años.

Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Mejor dicho, trataba de derribar la puerta a puñetazos.

—¡Voy! —Gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

¡El día iba perfecto, primero Neji y luego el loco que quería tirar su puerta!

Continuaron semi-azotando la puerta de su casa.

La abrió con fuerza y enojo:

—¡Carajo! ¿Quieres tirarla? —Notó quien era. —Tenten —Dijo incredúla ante la carita de "por favor escóndeme, el mundo entero me va a comer"

—Ino —Soltó casi en un suspiro.

—Entra —La castaña asintió y entró lo más rápido que pudo, después de todo, la quería de su parte antes de que Temari y Sakura la convencieran de que era una "puta desconsiderada que no piensa en otras más que en ella misma". —¿Quieres algo de beber? —Le decía la rubia mientras observaba cómo la de los moñitos se comía las uñas.

—¡Vamos al punto, Ino!

«_Oh, oh_» Ahora era ella quien ideaba toda la clase de situaciones que se le venían.

Seguro que ya se enteró por ahí –de algún bocón- que cierto muchacho poseedor del Byakugan le había invitado al baile, pero tenía en su defensa que en realidad ella no quería ir con él y que si la ojichocolate se lo pedía podía cancelarle al chico en un dos por tres, después de todo a ella no le atraían en demasía los chicos serios. Sasuke era una cosa pero el ojiperla rayaba en lo aburrido.

Todas las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta y sólo una atinó a salir.

—Uh…—Ino miró a Tenten con cara de "ya sé lo que vas a decir pero oye, creo que no es tan malo"

—¿Ya lo sabes, verdad? ¡Oh por Kamisama! —Se jalaba sus moñitos y éstos se deshicieron. —Sabes una cosa yo en realidad ni quería salir con él pero es que era el único chico a que podía chantajear y, y, y bueno sé que suena horrible pero enserio no quería hacer llorar a Sakura, yo sólo quería que Neji supiera que otros chicos me querían como compañía pero claro eso a mí no me podía salir bien porque yo soy la marimacha del grupo y él es guapo, atlético y sí, sé que es un perfecto idiota pero lo amo Ino y yo sólo no quería que él lo echara a perder diciéndome "sólo amigos forever and ever together" y la cosa es que sé que todo se escucha mal que Sakura tiene razón que sí soy una puta desconsiderada que no piensa en otras más que en ella misma pero prometo cambiar, enserio, denme otra oportunidad y ¡les prometo que no seré más una puta egoísta! ¡Sólo no me odien por estar tan estúpidamente enamorada del idiota de Neji Hyuuga, que por cierto ya sé que es un idiota! ¡Y si algo bueno salió de este plan es que ahora él irá solo y nos podremos reír de él y yo bueno, yo haré que Sasuke salga con Sakura pero por favor, por favor, ya no me vuelvan a decir "puta egoísta"!

La maestra en armas había terminado llorando y abrazando a Ino.

—Yo… ¿Sakura te llamó "puta egoísta"?

La castaña asintió separándose de ella.

—¿Enserio?

—Palabras más, palabras menos…¡No me odien! —Arrugó su rostro de forma infantil y casi se le abalanza de nuevo.

Tocaron de nuevo a la puerta. —Voy a abrir la puerta.

Para cuando abrió la puerta, tenía a Tenten sollozando en su espalda.

Y, era Sakura con Temari.

—¡Puta desconsiderada que sólo piensas en ti misma! —Soltó junto con una bofetada la ojijade.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cállate, Ino! —Habló Temari poniéndose entre la ojijade y su compañera en rubios cabellos. —¡Sabemos que te acostaste con Neji! —La cacheteó también.

—¡¿QUÉ? —Gritó Tenten enrojecida de furia, saliendo de detrás de la Yamanaka.

La golpeó duro en la misma mejilla que Sakura.

—¡Puta egoísta!

Sí, este día se estaba yendo estupendamente a la mierda.

* * *

**¡Me tardé! Pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿valió la pena? Ustedes decidan. Si quieren agradecerle a alguien el "surgimiento de entre los fics muertos de QaramellTem" de este fic, agradézcanle a f(x) por su "Electric Shot", a 2NE1 y su "I love you" y aunque aún no sé cómo tomar este nuevo gusto por estos chicos ...a One Direction "What Makes You Beautiful" (No puedo decir que los odiaba, mejor me reservo mis comentarios, no vaya a ser que una directioner me quiera ahorcar x_X)Nos vemos. ¿Reviews? Sino, gracias por leer. Los quiere, QaramellTem **

***Ruz son un tipo de mochilas que dicen "Si tu mochila no es Ruz, no es original" cosa de la que difiero, pero me gustó lo suficiente para transformarlo en vestidos. Ya saben, a veces nos dejamos llevar por comprar algo de marca y nuestras queridas kunoichis no tienen porqué ser la excepción.**

***Curiosamente este capitulo "sale" del tipo que tenían los anteriores donde todo eran "palabras rosas" y "amor en el aire". Sí, hay que enseñarles que en la vida no es sólo darte cuenta que amas a alguien, sino luchar por esa persona. ¡Per me estoy poniendo muy cursi y ya los dejo! **


	6. Problemáticamente emparejados

_**L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **L**a historia si es de mi autoría(:

* * *

**Misión : Baile Shinobi**

_**Capítulo 6 : Problemáticamente emparejados**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

Sin pensárselo demasiado avanzó con paso seguro hasta el enorme portón de madera fina que se extendía varios metros —por no decir kilómetros— al frente suyo.

Alzó su pomo dispuesto y convencido a tocar la campanilla de la gran casona.

Suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

Todo parecía más sencillo en su mente.

Dios tres pasos largos hacia atrás.

Revolvió su ya desparpajada cabellera castaña, frunciendo el ceño y apretando fuertemente los ojos.

_«__Esto es lo correcto__»_ —se dijo —. _«__Dejamos claro que esto iba sin reglas.__»_

Una parte de él no terminaba de convencerse.

¿Por qué no se iba por donde había venido antes de cometer una idiotez?

Su corazón latía como el de un caballo desbocado.

Avanzó tres pasos, vacilante.

Todo este plan ya no parecía tener ningún sentido.

_«__Podrías hacerlo__» _—habló una voz en su cabeza —. _«__Podrías abandonar esa torpe idea del baile y la pareja ideal.__»_

Negó con la cabeza.

Podía. No debía.

No por _él_, sino por ella.

Necesitaba decirle sus sentimientos.

_«__No__» _

—¿Qué haces aquí, Inuzuka?

Lo que le faltaba.

—_Nada_ —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y volteando hacia un muchacho de cabellos castaños como los suyos.

—¿_Nada_? —gruñó Neji —. Deberías ir a hacer _nada_ —añadió con sarcasmo —, a tu casa.

—De hecho —Kiba inclinó la cabeza y sonrió de lado —. Venía a pedirte un favor.

Neji frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —su tono era una mezcla espeluznante entre educación y rencor puro.

—Que le digas a Hinata que vaya al baile. Que espere en la entrada para sorpresa de su vida —dijo entre dientes, y aun así, el joven Hyūga pareció entender, después de diez segundos, qué había dicho el compañero eterno de Akamaru.

Kiba se echó a correr, agitando una mano en lo alto de su melena, mientras gritaba "¡Gracias, _cuñado_!"

El ojiperla sintió los músculos de la espalda tensarse y pensó que ese Inuzuka nunca aprendería a mantener su bocota cerrada.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión con movimientos veloces de sus manos y al abrir el portón se encontró algo —o alguien, mejor dicho— que no se esperaba ver ahí.

Era Hinata, con las mejillas tan coloradas que podría haber jurado que Hanabi —algo traviesa para su edad y disgusto del patriarca Hyūga— había triturado fresas sobre las mejillas de su prima mayor.

—Neji-kun —exclamó con sorpresa.

—¿Va a salir, Hinata-sama? —no pudo evitar que la voz pareciese un regaño por el enojo que le provocaba la anterior estadía de Kiba frente a su casa.

—Iba, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Ya no, porque Neji-kun está aquí —dijo, apareciendo de la nada, Hanabi, y con sus palabras de más, enrojecieron las mejillas de la mayor como un carbón quemándose.

El joven puso cara de no entender qué clase de relación tenía una cosa con otra.

—Q-Quería ir a ver a_ Ino_-chan —soltó sin más, y por la espalda de Neji corrió un sudor frío.

—¿P-Para qué, Hinata-sama?

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso, primo-kun? Además —añadió la menor de las Hyūga de la rama principal —¿A qué más sino a cotillear sobre los chicos que le han invitado al baile? ¡Todas hablan de eso! —decía mientras se encaminaba a la casa más grande.

El genio del clan Hyūga agradeció a Kamisama por ello.

—Yo, esto, ¿puedo…?

—Claro, Hinata-sama —Neji se apartó de la entrada permitiéndole salir, y miró a su prima girar en la esquina próxima de la enorme propiedad.

Cerró el portón y dejó escapar el más sonoro de los suspiros.

—¿Irás al baile, primo-kun? —preguntaba Hanabi, que estaba montada a un árbol, sosteniéndose de piernas cruzadas.

¿Es que esta chiquilla le daría problemas?, pensaba Neji.

* * *

Tenía que ser sincera.

Tenía que decir lo que le había estado haciendo a Sasuke.

Que lo usaba para beneficio propio. Que sólo le usaba, pero que era divertido.

Pensó que eso no era algo que alguien de buen corazón hiciese, y luego sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho.

Era obvio que era malvada, sádica y que merecía toda la serie de improperios que Ino recibía en ese momento.

Se hallaban en casa de Sakura, debatiendo sobre si la rubia Yamanaka era una tipa de cascos ligeros o sólo una aprovechada.

Después del ataque conjunto de palabrotas y bofetadas, Tenten gritó un largo "¡Aaah!" lleno de toda la frustración y tensión de los últimos días, u horas quizá, y salió corriendo con otras dos kunoichis detrás de ella.

Para cuando paró y volteó, enserio esperaba ver el rostro de Ino, acompañado de una disculpa.

Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Hizo un puchero y Sakura le abrazó fuertemente. Ahí fue donde se tiró a llorar largo y tendido. Se detuvo un par de veces pero cuando parecía que ya no podía llorar más, sí que podía y gimoteaba un rato antes de volver a por más lágrimas.

Abrazó sus rodillas.

Odiaba la sensación de un nudo que le subía y bajaba por la garganta, como cuando un bolo de ramen se atoraba ahí y sabías que había que tragar pero por más que lo hicieses no se iba. Hasta que bebías agua.

Y el agua para el nudo de su garganta era la verdad.

Y había una punzada de un kunai presionando desde dentro del pecho que tampoco le dejaba en paz.

Eso era lo que sentía por Ino y _Neji_.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Juntar sus nombre en una oración, aunque sólo fuera en su mente, era doloroso.

Ese kunai se volvía diez, luego veinte, treinta y así sucesivamente.

Lo amaba hasta un punto sin retorno. Hasta que dolía tanto que le parecía tan normal como respirar y eso sólo le hacía pensar que se estaba volviendo una chica enfermiza.

Y al diablo con ello.

Lo era. Al fin y al cabo, su uno se volvía loco por amor era mejor que por codicia o poder.

Suspiró.

Estaba herida y eso no le dejaba pensar claro. Ella no era así. Que la probasen cualquier otro día que no fuese el mismo en que descubría que una de sus mejores amigas y su amor platónico se acostaban y verían lo cuerda que solía ser.

Salir o acostarse conllevaba dos participantes.

Él aceptó.

Era realmente patética con sus intentos de poner celos a Neji saliendo con Sasuke.

Ella era la chica más poco-interesante, poco-femenina y poco-agraciada que él conocía.

Hipó un ratito.

¿Así que eso era amor? ¡Qué fiasco!

Se sentía mal. Por un lado: por ser tan poca cosa como una de las tantas para Neji. Y por el otro, que eso realmente le afectase.

Vamos, que ella no era tan mal partido, ¿o sí?. Iba a salir con Sasuke 'Amargado' Uchiha. Luego recordó que probablemente podía más el chantaje, pero pensaba que si el Uchiha consideraba menos penoso salir con ella a que se supiera lo de la chica del vestido marrón, no era tan fea.

Ahí venía otra vez el pedazo de ramen atorado en la tráquea.

Probablemente se merecía todos esos malos ratos.

Porque ella no estaba siendo sincera con sus amigas.

Con Sakura. Con Temari.

Ino era una chica de lo peor. Y no sentía ni un poquito de culpa con ella.

Sumándole que ella ya estaba al tanto del chantaje del emo vengador de Konoha, la rubia era la peor de todas ellas.

—Esto es un círculo vicioso —dijo—. Que debe terminar.

Se levantó del suelo de la habitación de Sakura, que le había permitido echar una siesta ahí para calmarse.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, una voz la hizo quedarse allí.

—Voy con Sai, ¿y tú?, ¿tienes pareja? —preguntaba Temari.

—Sí —Sakura se ruborizó y miró a otro lado.

—¿Es el emo obsesionado con la venganza?

—A ese ni lo menciones —gruñó ella—. Es una sorpresa.

—Como quieras —alzó los hombros y sorvió de su té—. ¿Sabes algo de la pareja de Tenten?

—Ni idea. Sólo Neji la ha invitado, y por lo que sé, por darle un escarmiento se ha quedado sola.

—Ya.

—Sí.

Otra cosa se removió en su interior. Tal vez podía seguir un poco más la farsa. Sólo un poco.

Después de todo, Sasuke había rechazado a Sakura antes de que ella llegara.

* * *

—No creo que sea algo de lo que deba estar enterada, Hanabi-san.

—Entonces supondré que no tienes pareja.

—Supone mal.

¡Bingo! Primo-Neji-kun era fácil de herir en el ego.

—¿Quién es ella?, ¿Tenten-san?

Hanabi pudo notar cómo su primo volteaba a ver hacia otro lado, como si estuviese ¿apenado?

—No. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a entrenar.

A veces podía llegar a ser interesante molestar a Neji-kun.

* * *

No tenía pareja.

¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan guapo, interesante, fuerte —¿ya había mencionado_ guapo_?— como él, no tuviese un bellísima acompañante?

Mínimo una horda de admiradoras dispuestas a salir con él cualquier otro día, como pasaba con el aguafiestas de Neji y el amargado de Sasuke.

¿Era que ya nadie consideraba atractivo a los salvadores de las aldeas?

¿O sería que él era tan poco interesante?

Náh, seguro que era porque todas esas chicas eran vergonzosas y se sentían demasiado inseguras para acercársele.

Se sentó en su asiento preferido, en su lugar de comida preferido y pidió su comida favorita.

Al poco tiempo le sirvieron un caliente y delicioso ramen, que ya tendría en su boca si no fuese por la interrupción del viejo.

—Te han dejado esto —decía, al tiempo que deslizaba un sobre frente a él.

—¿Quién?

—No sé —el hombre se rascó la nuca—. Venía con una nota que decía que te lo diese. Seguro que lo ha dejado un cliente, justo aquí —señaló la mesa y se dio la media vuelta a seguir con lo suyo.

Naruto de dispuso a leer la tarjeta, que tenía un corazón dibujado y los kanjis de amor y secreto escritos en él.

Al fin estaban apareciendo sus admiradoras.

Rió entre dientes.

Devoró el tazón de ramen y luego se puso a examinar con más atención la carta…

* * *

—Hinata no está.

—No vine a verle.

—Desconozco entonces la razón que te lleva a la puerta de los Hyūga.

—¡Shino-kun! —exclamó con alegría la pequeña Hyūga.

—¿Ya se conocían? —cuestionó Neji.

—No creo que eso sea algo de lo que deba estar enterado, Neji-san —dijo ella, imitándole, y tomando al Aburame de la chamarra, salió de la casa, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Neji.

Esa chiquilla era todo un caso.

Lástima que Hiashi-sama no se diese cuenta y pensara que era la digna heredera del clan.

Por ahora.

* * *

—Lo siento —sonrió apenada—. Ya tengo pareja.

Él cerró los ojos, derrotado.

—Todas las chicas que conozco también.

—En verdad lo siento, Chōji —puso una mano sobre su hombro—. No sabía que este año irías al baile.

—Ni yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —se movía detrás de la barra de la florería.

—Nada.

— Chōji —usó el tono más recriminatorio que poseía.

—No te diré.

—No te conseguiré una pareja.

Parecía dudar.

—No puedo, en serio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo, pensando que en algún momento estaría distraído y podría sacarle esa información.

—¿Me ayudarás a conseguir pareja?

—Veré qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Gracias, Ino.

* * *

—Yo… yo… esto...

¿Por qué no podía dejar de tartamudear y decirle lo que quería, darle respuesta?

—Entenderé si no deseas acompañarme.

—¡Sí!, ¡eso!

—De acuerdo —Se disponía a irse, pero ella de repente tomó su mano, lo que le hizo abrir grandemente los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo, no quería decir eso… quería decir —un par de motas rosadas aparecieron en sus pómulos—, que me _encantaría_ ir contigo al baile.

Abrió un poco más sus ojos, y luego éstos regresaron a sus cuencas.

—De acuerdo —él miró con discreción el contacto. Shiho retiró rápidamente su mano, enrojeciendo más en el acto—. Paso por ti a las 8 pm, ¿está bien?

—Sí —su cabeza daba muchas vueltas.

Shikamaru se despidió y caminó a través del pasillo que daba a la salida del Escuadrón de Criptoanálisis de Konoha, con las manos en los bolsillos y mascullando su típico «_medukusai_».

Técnicamente estaba usando a la chica pelirroja que no tenía culpa de la estupidez de los muchachos y ese bastante grande ego masculino del que no tenía ni mínima idea que poseía.

Claro, hasta que vio a Sai besarle la mano a Temari, y luego otra vez pasando tiempo en Ichiraku; tiempo que con él no estaba pasando.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza.

¿Por qué ahora su mente pasaba de pensar coherentemente a ser como una masa inservible de pura basura?

El 80% del día pensaba en cierta rubia de cierta aldea con hermosos gestos y actitud problemática.

El otro 20% en la estúpida apuesta con los chicos.

Necesitaba ordenar prioridades.

Y en ese momento venía a su mente el recuerdo de Temari dedicándole su primera sonrisa, después de que la muchacha terminara con Tayuya.

¿Cómo es que una persona puede cambiar todo lo que piensas y sientes en un momento?

No era del tipo de chico que basaba su vida en conseguir una novia, para nada…

Pero, ¿podía controlarlo?

No, no pensaba todo el tiempo en ella, sería mentir. Era de repente, como ahora.

Tal vez unas 12 horas al día: 8 dormía, 4 tenía que prestar atención a otras cosas, más sin embargo siempre la intercalaba en sus prioridades.

De pronto entendía todo lo que decían, que si te…

Bueno, no quería adelantarse a decir una palabra tan escandalosa. Vamos, que no estaba preparado.

Aunque no sabía cómo podría expresar eso qué sentía.

¿Cómo se llamaba esa sensación entre una corriente eléctrica, el deseo frenético de tomar su blanco rostro entre sus manos para besarle y la felicidad que sólo el hablar con ella —pese a que fuera a veces sólo mediante cartas— le proporcionaba el sólo incluir el ser de la princesa de Suna?

¿Cómo le llamaban a esa aceleración de pulso que tenía al verla o escuchar su voz?

¿Cómo le decían a ese alguien que cambió todos tus preceptos antes y después?

Ella había roto todos sus esquemas, y se sentía como un loco obsesionado.

Era la única persona que le parecía perfecta. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus bromas o su risa. Todo en ella está armado de forma en que maravilloso puediese verse.

La única persona por la que haría lo que pidiese aunque le doliese.

Es tonto, e iba en contra de todo lo que creía, pero la rubia problemática lo tenía en sus manos; había robado su libertad.

_«Y no la quiero. Si no estás ahí para compartirla conmigo.»_

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Ya tengo la idea para el siguiente cap, ¡nos estamos acercando al final! (se escucha un "¡Al fin!" de fondo). ¿Sugerencias? ¡Bien recibidas!, que por ahí leí "quisiera saber qué piensa Shikamaru", puesto ¡presto!. Nuestro cervatillo anda muy enamorado y cursilón. ¡Nos leemos —espero— pronto!**


End file.
